Married At First Sight
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Teddy and Spencer have never met each other. They both went to a matchmaker to find love and the matchmaker matched the two together. They end up having to marrying each other to find that love they both are looking for without knowing anything about the other person, not even their name or what they look like. Will this relationship last? Will they actually fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I even agreed to do this." I was up in my hotel room finishing getting ready for my wedding which is in fifteen minutes from now. "I don't even know this guy, know his name, what he looks like, where he's from or what he even does for a living. What if I don't like him or find him unattractive?"

"Teddy, I'm sure he's feeling the same way you are. You both agreed to do this because you wanted to find love and you found it. Just keep an open mind about it." Ivy said. Ivy fixed my veil. "You look gorgeous and relax. I'm sure he's hot as hell."

"What if he's really fat and unattractive?"

"I'm sure those love experts didn't set you up with some ugly ass, fat cow." Ivy handed me a shot of tequila. "Here, drink this. It'll calm your nerves down."

I nodded and took the shot. As I did that, there was a knock at my hotel room door. It was my mom. "It's time girls."

"Is it too late to back out?"

"Theodora Rebecca Duncan, you agreed to marry this guy without meeting him, give him a chance and don't back out."

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Okay, I can do this. I got this."

I grabbed my bouquet of flowers and we headed down to the wedding. I stood hiding behind the doors as my three bridesmaids walked out in a pretty Jade color dress. The wedding march began and I hooked my arm around my dad's arm.

"It's not too late, Teddy, to back out. You and me can make a run for it right now."

"No, I agreed to do this, to find love and I'm not backing out."

The double door opened and we walked in. I was staring down at my feet as I walked not wanting to look up to see who the guy is I'll be marrying. When we reached the middle of the aisle I built up enough courage to look up and I was surprised to see who was standing at the front of the aisle. It was a tall, muscular, sexy, brown hair man with gorgeous blue eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes off him once I saw him. But I kept thinking, what if he's not attractive to me? What if he won't like me? What if I'm not good enough for him?

When my dad and I reached the end of the aisle, he gave me a kiss on my cheek and I stood in front of him. He flashed me a charming smile which made me blush a little.

"Spencer Walsh, meet Theodora Duncan."

Spencer flashed me another smile. "Hi."

I smiled back and giggled a little. "Hi."

"We are here today, gathered with our friends and family because Spencer and Teddy have pledged to commit themselves to each other in marriage…"

I tuned out the man who was marrying us because all I could think of was how good looking Spencer was, wait is that even his name? I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. I'm probably marrying the hottest guy I have ever met, how is he even still single? I wonder what he thinks of me. I hope he isn't disappointed.

"Spencer Walsh, do you take Theodora Duncan to be your wife. Do you promise to walk by her side forever? To love, help, and encourage in all she does? Do you promise to take time to talk and listen to her, and to care for her? Will you share her laughter and tears as her partner, lover, and best friend?"

He smiled as he gently rubbed my hand with his thumb. "I do."

"Theodora Duncan, do you take Spencer Walsh to be your husband. Do you promise to walk by his side forever? To love, help, and encourage in all he does? Do you promise to take time to talk and listen to him, and to car for him? Will you share his laughter and tears as his partner, lover, and best friend?"

I took a deep breath and stared at him in the eyes. "I do."

"Spencer, please place this ring on Theodora's left ring finger to symbolize your love and commitment you have for her."

I kept staring at the ring because it was gorgeous. "Wow."

"Like it?" He asked.

"I love it." I laughed.

Everyone in the room laughed including him.

"Theodora, please place this ring on Spencer's left ring finger to symbolize your love and commitment you have for him." After I did that the person who was marrying us said, "Some people who take part in this choose to or not to kiss. I'll let it be up to you."

Spencer and I both laughed a little in embarrassment. Spencer placed both his hands on my face, cupping it, and leaned in for a kiss. When we pulled away everyone was cheering and clapping. Ivy handed me my bouquet back and my new husband, wow did I just say that, my new husband and I walked up the aisle together holding hands.

"This is crazy." I said as we stood in the hallway.

"I know, I feel the same way." He said. "To tell the truth, I was freaking out before the wedding wondering what kind of girl I would be marrying today."

"Did I disappoint?"

"No, no, you are, you look beautiful."

I smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I hope I didn't disappoint you."

I shook my head. "I was literally thinking about ditching you at the altar before I walked out. Me and my dad were about to make a run from it. So umm… what do you do for a living?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"I'm uh, I'm actually a singer."

"Oh, I sing a little too. I'm mean for fun, nothing serious."

"Oh cool, what do you do?"

"I'm a journalist. I currently work as an editor at the LA times."

"What college did you attend?"

"Yale, you?"

"BIPA."

"BIPA? What's that?" I asked.

"Boston Institute of Performing Arts. So have you always lived in LA?" He asked.

"No, I'm uh, I'm actually from Denver, Colorado. I moved out here for job opportunities."

"Oh cool, I'm from Denver too."

"Really?" I said surprisingly. "What a small world it really is."

Spencer and I went out to the hotel courtyard to take wedding pictures for about fifteen minutes which was awkward because we had to be touchy, touchy with each other and act as if we are in love even though we just met each other thirty minutes ago.

After we finished doing the photos, we walked into the reception where all our friends and family were. We immediately when we got in had to do our first dance.

"Wanna know something?" He murmured as was danced. "This is me singing to a song I wrote."

"No… really?"

He smiled. "Mhm… I wrote it recently."

So far my first impression on him is great and I'm going to love to get to know him even more over the next week on our honeymoon which is too a secret destination. After we finished our first dance, we took our seats at our wedding table. My maid of honor, Ivy was sitting next to me to my right followed by the two other bridesmaids and Spencer was on the left of me followed by his groomsmen.

"He's really hot, Teddy." Ivy whispered to me.

"Oh my gosh, I know."

"So Theodora, do you have any siblings?" Spencer asked.

"First off, you can call me Teddy like everyone else does. I just absolutely hate being called Theodora. All through the ceremony I kept thinking, stop calling me that."

Spencer laughed. "I like Teddy, it's cute."

"To answer your question, yes I do have siblings. I have four, three brothers and a sister. I'm second oldest out of the five of us. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm actually the only child."

"Oh, how nice it must have been growing up without two annoying brothers."

"I thought you said you had three."

"I do but my mom had her third son and her last child while I was a junior in high school so I never really lived with him, neither my sister."

"What are your sibling's names and how old are they?" He asked.

"PJ is my oldest brother, short for Patrick John, and he's just a year older than me so he is twenty-five. Gabe, short for Gabriel, is my younger brother and is twenty. And then there is my younger sister Charlie, short for Charlotte, who is ten and lastly, my youngest brother Toby who is seven."

"What are your parent's names?"

"Bob and Amy. What are yours?"

"Paul and Linda. Would you like to meet them?" He asked.

"Uh, sure."

He got up from where he was sitting and I followed him to the table where his parents were sitting with who I assume is some of his extended family.

"Mom, Dad, this is Teddy." Spencer said.

I smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Teddy." His mother said. She got up from where she was sitting and gave me a hug. "You can call me Linda and this is my husband Paul."

"Good going, Spencer, you married a ten." His, I'm assuming, cousin said.

"Shut up, Chris. I'm sorry about my cousin." Spencer laughed off.

"No, no, I don't mind being called pretty, I'm actually flattered."

"Oh, Teddy, when do we get to meet your family?" Linda asked.

"Uh." I looked around the room looking for them until I found them. "Uh, I guess you can now…"

Spencer and his parents followed me to the other side of the room where my family was. "Mom, dad, I have someone who would like to meet you guys. This is Spencer and his parents Linda and Paul?" I said a bit unsure if I got their names right.

"Hi, I'm Bob and this is my wife Amy." My dad said getting up to shake their hands.

"Teddy, come here." PJ and Gabe motioned me. I walked over to them as my parents talked to Spencer and his parents.

"Yes?"

"Is that guy a creep?" Gabe asked.

"What's his name again?" PJ asked.

"His name is Spencer and no Gabe, he is not a creep or I don't take him off as one. He seems really sweet and guess what, he and his family are actually from Denver too. How crazy is that?"

"What does pretty boy do for a living?" Gabe asked.

"Uh, he said he sings and that song we danced to he wrote and sang."

"Like as a hotel singer or something?" PJ asked.

"I honestly don't know nor care much. I just want to get to know him and see where this relationship will take us, if it will last or not. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go take my seat back at my table. Ugh, my shoes are killing me." I took off my heels and carried them back to my table.

"So, how are the in-laws?" Skylar asked me.

"They seem like nice people."

"I saw you take them over to your family. What do they think of them because you know, your parents can be…" Ivy trailed off.

"I don't know… I didn't stay and listen to their conversation because PJ and Gabe called me over to talk to them. They wanted all the deets on Spencer. I'm kinda scared and nervous about tonight, though. I mean, I'll be sleeping next to a guy, I just met and married."

"Don't be doing any funny business. For all you know this guy got aids or STD." Ivy said.

"I doubt it."

"Skylar, girl, why aren't you touching your champagne?" Ivy asked.

"I… I can't drink."

"Girl, why can't you drink?"

My eyes grew big. "Oh my gosh, are you pregnant?"

She curled her lips in and licked them. "Yes… I just found out."

"Does PJ know?" Megan, my cousin and third bridesmaid, asked joining into the conversation.

"No, I just found out like I said and I'm scared. I mean, he just opened his very first restaurant and I don't want a baby to ruin it. I'm just scared. Just please don't tell him, I want to tell him myself. It's just I need to figure it out."

"Well if you're not drinking that, let me have it." Ivy said.

I laughed. "Oh Ivy."

A few hours later, the reception was over. Spencer and I got into the elevator together and went up to our suite. My heart was beating super fast as we opened the door to our room. When we entered, I threw my shoes on the floor and jumped into bed.

"Ah, finally today is over."

Spencer laughed as he took off his bow tie. "Was it really that bad?"

"It's just insane that we're married and we don't even know each other." I sat up and got out of bed. "Can you unzip me?"

"Oh, I'm already allowed to undress you?" Spencer joked.

"I just can't reach it."

"There."

"Thanks."

I grabbed my suite case and walked into the bathroom with it holding my dress up. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. After I did that, I took my hair down and put it up in a messy bun and took my makeup. When I finished, I walked out and sat on the far left of the bed. I saw Spencer on the far right wearing shorts and no shirt.

"I think you're forgetting a shirt." I pointed out.

"I hope you don't mind, I like sleeping shirtless." He flashed me a smile. All I could do is stare at his six-pack he has. "You look beautiful without makeup on by the way."

I smiled and blushed a little. "Thank you."

"I like your family, they seem cool."

I sighed. "Yeah, I told them to behave themselves today. They are normally, how should I put it, a crazy, loving, loud bunch. I mean, you are never bored around them."

"My family is the total opposite. They are more reserved and laid back."

"Oh, how wonderful." I looked over at my phone and it said it was eleven. "I'm gonna go sleep. You stay on your side and I stay on my side, k?"

"Of course, whatever makes my wife comfortable."

"Hearing you call me your wife is just weird but goodnight."

**Okay, so in this story, Teddy and Spencer have never met each other. Even though they both grew up in Denver, they didn't attend the same high school, so they never met. Skylar and PJ on the other hand, are still together in this story and are dating. Just assume everything is the same, same personalities and everything, it's just Spencer and Teddy are total strangers to each other. I kinda lost interest in Spencer and Teddy Got Talent, so I don't know if I'll continue it. I definitely won't lose interest in this story, I promise. Anyways, thanks for reading. Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with Spencer's arm wrapped around me which scared me a bit because I totally forgot yesterday actually happened, I got married…. What is his name again? Oh right, Spencer. I moved his arm off me and got out of bed to take a shower and get dress since today we are leaving on our honeymoon. We both still have no idea where we are going since the matchmaker set everything up but I do hope it's tropical.

After I showered and got dressed, I quickly did my makeup and hair and walked out of the bathroom seeing Spencer now awake.

"You were in the bathroom for an awfully long time." Spencer said. "Do you take this long every morning?"

"Uh, not exactly since I don't normally change in the bathroom."

Spencer started to laugh. "I woke up seeing you were gone and I thought you made a run from it."

I sat on the bed and crossed my legs crisscross style and smiled. "I'm all in."

"Me too, let's see where this relationship will take us." He smiled. "I'm gonna shower and get dress, and while I do that, order up some breakfast."

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Surprise me."

I watched him walk into the bathroom and I heard him turn on the shower. "Oh, I apologize in advance if I used up all the hot water!" I shouted.

"Well thanks for being a considerate wife." He joked.

I laughed and looked at the room service menu. I looked it over for a couple of minutes and then ordered up breakfast for the two of us. Fifteen minutes later, a employee brought it up and I placed the two trays which held our plate of food on our bed.

"Foods here." I shouted.

"K, I'll be out in a minute." Spencer came out five minutes later. "So what did you order me?"

"I just got us both waffles since you can never go wrong with it."

"You are definitely right." He said sitting down. He noticed an envelope under his plate. "Hey, what's this?" He opened it and read it out loud.

_"Congratulations Spencer and Teddy on your marriage. Pack your bags because you are heading to the city of love, that's right, France._"

I squealed. "I always wanted to go to France."

"Yeah me too." He smiled as he finished reading the card himself. "I'm happy I get to go to the city of love with my wife to hopefully fall in love with her."

"Hearing you say wife is still so weird."

"It says our flight leaves at twelve which means we should leave in an hour to get to the airport on time."

I nodded. "At least we have like a eleven hour flight to get to know each other better."

Spencer smiled as he took a bite of his breakfast. "Right and I'll enjoy it."

An hour and a half later we were waiting at our terminal to board our flight to France. As we waited to board, I took my phone out to call my family so they know where I'm going if you know, Spencer decides to kill me or something since I still don't know him and I'm going to another country with a man I don't know.

"Yeah, so we are at airport waiting to board our flight for our honeymoon."

"Oh, where are you going?"

I had a huge grin on my face. Just thinking, saying, knowing I'm going to France makes me so happy. "France."

"Oh Teddy, I've always wanted to go to Paris. Take lots of pictures."

"Yeah, I will." I saw people starting to board our flight. "Okay, I have to go, we're boarding. I'll text you when we get to the hotel. I love you."

I placed my phone in my purse and we boarded. Spencer was lucky enough to get the window seat and I had the aisle seat.

"You know, today is the first official day of the rest of our lives." Spencer smiled. He placed his hand on top of mine and rubbed it.

"Hopefully." I replied. "I mean if we don't decide to get a divorce."

"So we never discussed living situations. When we get back we're going to have to move in together. Who's place will we move into?"

"I honestly don't think my one bedroom condo will be big enough for the two of us." I replied. "I got it because it was just me but now I'm married so everything just doubles."

"My house it is then. Oh and before I forget. I actually have a pet, a dog to be more specific. Do you have any problems with it?"

I shook my head. "I love animals. What kind of dog do you have?" I asked.

"She's a Stafford Bull Terrier puppy name Shadow. She's actually only five months."

"Aw, you're a daddy."

"And you're her new mommy." He replied.

"Speaking of mommies and daddies, do you want kids?" I asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kinda soon to start having kids, don't you think?"

"No, I don't mean tonight or anything, I just meant in the future."

"I know, I was just joking around." Spencer laughed. "Yeah, I want kids. I want a big family, lots of kids."

"How many do you see in your future?"

"Maybe four, two boys, two girls." He smiled. "I don't want my kids to grow up without any siblings like I did. I mean it would have been nice to have a younger brother or something."

"I think my mom could have had three less kids to be honest."

Spencer smiled. "Do you want kids, I mean obviously I wouldn't be able to have any without you agreeing to it."

"Of course I want kids. I want maybe two or three. I don't know about four… We'll see when the time comes, if the time comes."

"Yeah, of course."

"You know, I can't get enough of this ring. It's gorgeous." I stuck my left hand out in front of me and stared at the ring.

"So I did good picking it?"

I smiled. "Yes."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

After an eleven hour flight, we finally landed. We grabbed our luggage from baggage claim and got into a car that was waiting for us. The driver drove us to our hotel which has an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. We got our room key, and went up to the honeymoon suite that was booked for us.

"What time is it, eight?" I asked.

"It's actually 9:40 AM" Spencer replied. "Which means it's time to go exploring."

"Let's just relax today. I mean we're jet lagged and tired, well I am. Tomorrow we can start doing things."

"I guess you're right. It's been a long day of traveling."

The next day, Spencer and I both woke up bright and early to start day one of our honeymoon. We got dressed and then went to a cute little French café outside our hotel. After we ate, Spencer made the move to hold my hand as we walked around the park where the Eiffel Tower is located. We eventually sat down on the grass under a tree just taking in the scenery.

"I still can't believe I'm here, we're here, we're married." I said. "It's just crazy."

"I can't believe I'm here with one of the most beautiful girls."

I looked over at him and smiled. When I did that he stole a kiss from me. I smiled when our lips broke. A few seconds later our lips met again as if a magnetic force was pulling them together. We both laughed a little when our lips broke again.

"The kissing definitely is getting less awkward." I murmured.

He smiled and glanced down at the ground. "Come on, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

We've spent a wonderful week in France but now the honeymoon is over. We landed last night and Spencer took me to his house here near the beach. He lives in a two story house, with four bedrooms and three baths which is about a fifteen minute walk from the beach. But it makes me wonder why he has such a big house if it's just him and a dog living here.

"So should we plan on moving you in today?" Spencer asked as he placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"That'd probably be a good idea since we're married. But I'm gonna keep my condo, you know, just in case we don't work. I want somewhere to live just in case. I'll just bring over a bunch of my clothing and a few other things to make it homey if you don't mind. This is kinda a man cave and now a woman lives here. I gotta feminize it."

"This is now your home so do whatever you'd like to it but not too much."

"So you know how you said you're a singer? What do you mean as that, what kind of singer?"

"I'm not like a huge famous singer like Elton John or Michael Jackson but I open for famous singers occasionally or I'll perform at fairs. I have an album but it's not that popular since people don't really know who I am. I also forgot to mention that I also occasionally act but not so much and I also dance like I mentioned before."

"I'm definitely not good at dancing, never have. I have no coordination at all. I can sing, I can act, I can do everything you can think of pretty much but dancing is just not my game."

"Sure it is, everyone can dance a little. You seemed okay to me at the wedding."

"But that was a slow dance. Sure anyone can dance slowly without embarrassing themselves. So back to moving in, can you drop me off at my condo in an hour and then I can drive back over here when I have my car packed."

"Uh, yeah, do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I smiled and nodded. "Actually could you maybe take me now if it's not a bother?"

"Yeah, I guess I can take my wife. I just love calling you my wife."

"Can you maybe not call me that so much, it's still so weird and new to me. I mean we are still basically strangers. It'll take me more than a week or so to get used to all the sudden changes."

"I understand, I mean it's a huge change. Marrying someone you don't know, going on a vacation with that person, and then right when you get back move in together still not knowing much of who that person is."

"Thanks for being understandable. Not many guys would be this understanding or to wait to have any physical relationship besides kissing or hugging."

"Teddy, we're both adults, I think you can say sex."

"Hey, didn't you say you have a dog, where is she?"

"I have a friend watching her since I've been gone. I'll get her once I drop you off at your condo. Oh and before I forget I here's an extra key to this house." He reached in his pocket and handed me it.

"I'm gonna finish this coffee and then we can go."

Thirty minutes later, we left. It took us about an hour to get to my condo. He dropped me off and I headed up to my room. I immediately checked my messages I had on my phone. None of them were important so I deleted them. I sat down on my sofa and let out a big sigh.

"Better get packing." I murmured to myself.

I grabbed a few boxes out of my coat closet and headed into my room. I walked into my closet and started to put a bunch of clothing in it. I then walked over to my dresser and grabbed another box. It took me about an hour to pack all my clothes up. After I finished, I packed my toiletries and a few other things, such as pictures, my laptop, and some knickknacks. It took me another hour and a half to take all my boxes down to my car. As I went up to grab my last box, I stood in the doorway and just looked around.

"Give me a month." I murmured. I took a deep breath and closed the door locking it. I walked back to my car, placed my box in the the front seat next to me. I sat there trying to remember how to get to his house. Once it came back to my head, I started the car up and I left.

It took me about an hour and a half to get back to his house. When I got there, I grabbed the one box that was in the front seat next to me and headed up to the house. I used the key he gave me and pushed it opened with my foot. I walked into the living room and saw Spencer on his couch with the TV on and his dog laying beside him.

"Hey." He said. "Need help?"

"Yeah, that'd be great actually."

As Spencer got up, his dog got up and she came over to me. She started to sniff me.

"You said her name's Shadow, right?"

"Yeah, she's a sweetie so don't be scared."

I squatted down and petted her head smiling. "Hi, Shadow, you're a pretty girl." I stood back up. I headed out back to my car and Spencer followed me.

"Whoa, how much did you bring?"

"Trust me, I left a lot at my condo. I mainly brought clothes and shoes."

"Ten boxes of clothes and shoes?" He said surprised.

"It's not ten boxes, stop exaggerating."

It took us ten minutes to bring all the boxes inside. Spencer helped me bring all the boxes of my clothes and shoes into his, or now our room.

"Seriously though, how much clothing did you bring or own for a matter of fact? I don't think it'll all fit in my closet."

"I honestly don't think I brought a lot and I'll make it fit or I'll just steal a closet in one of those extra bedrooms of yours."

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack then."

As I was putting my clothes away, my phone started to ring. I grabbed it out of my purse and saw that home was calling, Denver was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Teddy, how are you?" I heard my dad ask.

"Hey, I'm good. I'm actually unpacking."

"Oh, you're moving in with him."

"I mean, not really. I'll still have my condo and all my things there, you know just in case we don't work and I still have a place to go. I just brought a bunch of clothes and shoes and some pictures, other things, not much."

"How was they honeymoon?"

I stopped what I was doing and sat on the bed. "It was actually really nice. We did a lot, saw a lot, and got to know each other better. So far he seems like a nice guy to me."

"Good to hear. And he's respecting you?"

"Yes daddy, he is. Look, I can't really talk. I need to finish putting my clothes away since I have to work tomorrow. I love you, bye."

It took me another thirty minutes until I was finished putting it away. When I was finished, I walked down to the living room where Spencer was. I sat on the couch next to him.

"Finished?"

"Yeah and I fit everything in the closet." I smiled. "Hey so I've been wondering something since we haven't talked about it yet. Are you a virgin?"

"Well that came out of the blue but for your information, no, I'm not. You?"

I shook my head. "No."

"How many boys have you slept with since we're on this subject?"

"Honest, one. I've only been in one serious relationship but we didn't work."

"Oh, how come?"

"He moved back to Tennessee and got back together with his ex. How about you? How many girls have you slept with?"

"Just two... Maybe three if I ever with you. Hey, how long should we wait?"

"When the time comes, we'll know but now is just not our time. I just want to be more comfortable with you. I mean this will be our second week of knowing each other. Let's hold on the sex."

"Of course, I just want you to feel comfortable around me, with me. But for your information, I feel real comfortable with you and I feel like I've known you my whole life instead of a week."


	4. Chapter 4

"First day back at work." I murmured to myself as I parked my car. I got out and took the elevator up to the fourth floor where I work. I walked over to my cubical and sat down.

"Hey welcome back ,Teddy." Lillian, my cubical neighbor and friend said.

"Hi Lil, thanks. It's good to be back."

"So, how is he?" She asked. "Cute, ugly, fat, skinny, short, tall?"

I smiled and pulled a picture of us from our honeymoon up on my phone and showed her the picture. "This is him. His name is Spencer and I kinda like him. He's really sweet and understanding."

"He's really cute. What was the name of the matchmaker you went to? I want to find someone like him."

"I thought you were dating Brian."

"So, I would dump him if I could have this guy or someone like him."

I placed my phone down on my desk and logged onto my computer. "I was so scared the day of my wedding because I knew nothing about this guy or what he looked like or his name, nothing. I wouldn't recommend going to that matchmaker unless you want a heart attack." I looked through the papers that were on my desk. "Ugh, I have so much to do."

"Then I won't keep you."

I smiled. "Thanks. Now where to start."

"Welcome back, Teddy." My Boss, Mr. Johnson said.

I placed the papers down on my desk and looked up giving him a friendly smile. "Good to be back, Mr. Johnson."

"How was the honeymoon?" He asked.

"It was actually very nice. We went to France, it was just gorgeous."

"So I was thinking about how you told it seemed like everyone here how you were going to marry someone you didn't know."

I gave him a strange look. "Uh, okay…"

"And I was thinking, you writing a segment on your experience would be great. You can have it on our website under our Life and Style section. You can have it like a blog basically."

"I don't know… It's kinda private, I'm still getting to know him, getting used to being with him."

"I think it will attract many women to read it who are also looking for love and your experience may help them."

"I'll tell you what, I'll write one entry of when I was told I'd be marrying this guy and how I felt up to the wedding night where we had to stay in the same room, share the same bed. But before I can start that, I have a lot to do as you can see." I said showing him the stack of papers.

"I'll tell you what, you forget all this and start working on your story. I'll have someone else do this." He said. He picked up the stack of papers on my desk.

I smiled. "Marvelous. I'll have this on your desk before I leave."

"Great." He walked away. "James, I got work for you to do." He placed the papers on his desk.

I could help but to laugh. "Sorry James." I opened Microsoft Word and stared at the screen. "Okay, how to start this…"

_I've always wanted to find love but it seemed as if I could never find it. Sure, I'm a twenty-four year old with my whole life ahead of me, but love was something I wanted, I wanted a family. My cousin was telling me about this matchmaker her friend went to to find her perfect match. I thought her friend was crazy when she told me about it. The crazy thing about it is the matchmaker would match you with hopefully your perfect match without you knowing anything about the other person, not even his name or what he looks like. And the craziest part about it all is you have to marry that person. The first time you'll meet that person is at the altar in front of some family and friends. My cousin continued to tell me how her friend and her husband she was matched with are now happily married and are in love. It made me wonder if I could find my perfect match._

_I made a bold decision early this month to see this matchmaker. She had me take an online quiz and asked me questions on what my perfect man would be. Of course I said what most girls would want, a tall, handsome man who is smart and can make you laugh and of course cook. I also of course added more than just that but you get the idea. When the matchmaker told me she found me a match, my heart froze. She told me I would be marrying this guy in two weeks and then I'll go on a honeymoon with him to some secret destination. She planned the whole thing, the wedding, the honeymoon, everything. _

_The two weeks went by pretty fast but all I could think of was who the mystery man was I'd be marrying. Would he be tall, short, fat, skinny, rude, polite, what? The day of the wedding arrived. I was in my hotel with my three bridesmaids. I was freaking out and having a panic attack. I was ready just bail but my best friend gave me a pep talk, and a shot of tequila, which calmed me down until my mother told me it was time. We all headed down to the auditorium where it was being held. My dad told me we could make a run for it, and I was really considering it, but I woman up and we walked through the doors. I kept staring down at my feet until we reach the middle of the aisle where I finally built up enough courage to see who was waiting for me. I saw a tall, handsome, muscular, brown hair, blue eyes man. I just couldn't take my eyes off him. All through the service I couldn't help but think, what if he doesn't find me attractive, what if he won't like me, what if? But when he said "I do", it made me somewhat relieved because that meant he was willing to give it a try._

_After the I do's, we headed to our reception. We were talking all through it about ourselves, our families, everything. I found out we had a lot in common, especially with the place we grew up in. We grew up in the same town but went to different schools. He took me to meet his parents and I was nervous as hell. I was scared they wouldn't like me, but who else wouldn't about meeting the in-laws for the first time? They seemed like nice people and they wanted to meet my family. I was worried about them meeting my family. Anyone who knows them knows that they can be obnoxious at times but at the same time loving. I had to tell them, mainly my siblings, to behave themselves so they wouldn't embarrass me or drive my new husband away and luckily they didn't._

_At the end of the night, I was nervous to go up to our hotel room we would be sharing. I was scared to be sleeping next to a man I just met just a few hours prior, who is still a stranger to me. For all I know he could kill me in my sleep or something. Luckily, he didn't but it still worried me at the time. I made rules for when we were sleeping. One was he had to stay on his side and I stayed on my side with no touching. He agreed but when I woke the next morning he had his arm around me which scared me. I totally forgot I got married, I forgot everything that happened the day before. A couple of hours later, as we ate breakfast on our bed, we discovered where we would be going for our honeymoon… France. I was real excited to go to the city of love to hopefully fall in love with my husband. Will I fall in love with him or won't I is the real question._

"And done." I smiled. I pressed print and walked over to my boss's office and handed him the paper.

"Oh, you got this done sooner than I expected."

"It was easier than I thought it'd be in my opinion. I hope you like it."

I left his office and went back to my cubical. My cell started to vibrate on my desk. I saw Spencer's name and picture pop up.

"Hey, did you need something?" I asked.

"Not really, just wanted to see how my wife is doing. How's work."

"Really good actually. I may be getting my own like segment on our website."

"Oh, that's great, what would you be writing?"

"Uh, I'm going to keep it a surprise from you for a while."

"So when should I expect you home?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I may be home sooner than I expected." I saw my boss walking over to me. "Hold on, I see my boss coming over here." I placed my phone down on my desk. "So?"

"I really liked it but maybe add more detail into it but other than that, it's great. Also, I fixed some grammar and punctuation errors."

I smiled. "Thanks, I'll get right on it." I picked my cell back up as I stared at his remarks on the paper. "Okay, I'm back."

"So what did he want?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, he just looked over my paper I wrote and wanted me to add a few things in it and fix some errors, nothing serious. It should only take me fifteen minutes to fix. So, where were we?"

"Dinner…"

"Oh right, like I said, I may be home sooner than expected. I'll uh, text you before I leave."

"Great, I'm going to make us a romantic dinner."

"Special occasion?" I asked.

"Nope, just something I thought my wife deserves."

I had a huge grin on my face. "I need to go."

"I won't keep you. I'll see you later."

"See you at home." I hung up and placed my phone on my desk and immediately worked on my paper.

At around 5:30 PM, I left the office. It took me about two hours to get home, between the traffic and the distance of my work and his house. I was relieved when I arrived.

"Mmm… Smells good in here." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "What did you make?"

"A surprise." He smiled. "Go change into something nicer. Dress as if we are going out to some fancy restaurant for a date."

"Oh, a stay at home date." I exclaimed. "It's going to take me a while if this is a date."

"The food will be ready in ten so be ready in fifteen."

"I can't promise you I will."

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to our room. I walked in to the closet and pulled out a sexy red, body-con dress with black hills. I quickly re-did my hair and makeup and then headed down.

"Oh, you looked wonderful." Spencer said placing the plate of food he made on the table.

I smiled as I sat down. "The food looks delicious, I hope it taste the same."

Spencer opened a bottle of wine and poured us both a glass and then he sat down. I took a bite of the food and I felt like the flavors were dancing on my tongue.

"Mmm… this is really good. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mother actually taught me while I was in high school. She thought it'd be a good skill to have to you know, impress the ladies." He smiled. "How was work today?" He asked.

"It was really good, it was real nice seeing everyone again."

"Missed me?"

"Honestly, yes I did a little. I mean we've been spending twenty-four seven with each other. You've grown to me."

Spencer smiled. "I probably missed you more than you missed me."

"You have a big heart, don't you?"

"My mother believes I do."

Shadow came running under the table and begged for food. Spencer got up to give the puppy her food so she wouldn't bother us. Once he did, he sat back down and continued to eat.

"Spencer, be honest. How do you think our marriage is going? Are you falling for me?"

"Honestly, yes. It's crazy how fast I've fallen for you. I mean it normally takes me a few weeks instead of one week. I guess Jenna made a good choice matching us together."

I smiled. "I'm not going to say I'm falling for you quite yet, but I am liking you a lot more as I get to know you better, see your real personality. You're growing on to me."

**So I just got this idea. At the end of each chapter or somewhere in each chapter, I could have Teddy writing a new article for her segment on how her feelings for Spencer are growing or something like that. Well maybe not every chapter, we'll see. So I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Mr. Johnson came over to me where I sat in my cubical.

"Teddy, we got the ratings for your entry." Mr. Johnson said.

I stopped what I was currently doing and smiled. "Good or bad?"

"They are pretty good and women are begging for more. I think we should continue with it."

"I don't know… I don't really want my private life out on the web."

"Just think about it. If we continue, it'll probably get more attraction and there is a possibility you'll get a raise."

"A raise?"

"We got about five thousand views on it from woman across the LA area just within the past couple of days. Women are craving for this entry of yours."

All I could think about was the possible raise I could get if it becomes very popular. "Okay, I'll do it but I won't publish one each day. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to meet my husband for lunch." I got up from where I sat and grabbed my purse. "I'll start on the next entry when I get back."

"Wonderful, have a great lunch."

I left the office and walked down the street to the restaurant where I was meeting him at. We are having lunch at this little sushi place just a fifteen minute walk from where I work. When I arrived, I saw Spencer was already there and grabbed us a table. He got up and gave me a kiss when I approached him.

"Hey." I smiled. I placed my purse on the table and sat down. "How are you?"

"I'm great." He smiled. "So I already ordered us some food. Is that fine? I mean we can always order more."

"Oh yeah, yeah, it's fine."

"So I was talking to my mother earlier today and she and my dad would like to come visit and get to know you better. Are you cool with that?"

"Yeah, I would love to have a good relationship with them. When would they be coming?"

"Maybe in a week or so."

"I'm looking forward to it then. I just want them to like me."

"They will so you have nothing to worry about."

The waiter came over and placed the food Spencer ordered in front of us. We ate and talked for about thirty minutes and then I had to leave to get back to the office. I gave Spencer a hug and we kissed and I headed back. It took my about another fifteen minutes to get back. I got back, I went straight to my cubical and took my heels off.

"Lil, I chose I bad day to wear heels. I just walked fifteen minutes to a restaurant and back which took another fifteen minutes."

"Bad choice, Teddy."

I logged back onto my computer and opened Microsoft Word. I started to write my second entry which was about our honeymoon.

_Just less than twenty-four hours of knowing this guy, I'm going to another country with him, to France. I have to admit, I was scared. I called my family just before we boarded to tell them where I'm going, where we're staying, you know just in case he decides to kill me or something. We were on the plane for eleven hours. That was eleven hours of talking and getting to know each other better. _

_The eleven hours went by very quick but I was happy it did because we were now in France. I immediately thought France was a beautiful place and I've always wanted to come here same with him. We went straight to our hotel room and I immediately went to bed. He wanted to go exploring but I just needed a day of rest since we had a whole week to be here. _

_The next day was the first official day of being on our honeymoon. We woke up bright and early and had breakfast in this cute little café near our hotel. After we ate, we walked over to where the Eiffel Tower is located and walked around the park. Of course we didn't go up that day since there was a huge line but we just enjoy the scenery in the park. We sat and talk under a tree for a while and then we continued to walk around France and did a little shopping of course._

_The week went by really fast and I was sad it was over. My new husband and I became closer and I was becoming more comfortable with him same with him being comfortable with me. I'm still not comfortable with him seeing me unclothed or changing but hopefully that will change. We both discussed it and we're going to hold off on our physical relationship besides kissing of course until I'm fully comfortable with him, when the time comes we'll both know. I just love how understanding and sweet he is because a lot of men aren't like him, willing to wait._

_The day after we got back, I moved in to his house. I didn't fully move, I kept my condo I have just in case we don't work and left a lot of items at my condo. I just mainly brought clothes and shoes and a few other items to make his home feel homey to me. If we do decide to stay married, I will sell it but it's still early in our relationship that I don't know what the future for us hold but I'm excited to see._

"And done." I looked over at the time in the far right corner and saw I spent about an hour and a half writing this. I logged onto the website and scrolled to my segment to publish it. "And send."

**Two Weeks Later...**

I just got back from work and I could hear voices in the living room. I walked into the living room and saw Spencer and his parent's, what are their names again… his parent's Paul and Linda sitting on the couch with him talking.

"Hey Teddy." Spencer said. He got up from where he was sitting and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You're back early. I wasn't expecting you for at least another two hours."

"Then I'll just go leave and come back in two hours, maybe see a movie or shop." I smiled. "Hi Linda, hi, Paul, how are you both?" I asked.

"We're well, how are you?" Linda asked.

"I'm great. I'm gonna go change out of my work clothes so I'll be right back."

Fifteen minutes later, I came back down wearing a pair of black pants and a light blue cozy knitted sweater. I sat down beside Spencer and he wrapped his arm around me.

"So how do you feel the marriage is going?" Linda asked.

Spencer glanced over at me and smiled. "I think it's going great. I think we could actually last."

"I feel the same way."I smiled as I leaned into him. "Your son is a real great guy and I absolutely love his cooking. You taught him well, Linda."

"See Spencer, I told you women love a man who can cook." Linda said.

"So Teddy, where do you work, Spencer said you're a journalist?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I am. I work at the LA Times. I'm currently working on like a segment on the website. A couple of times a week I'll update it, it's kinda like a blog. It's real popular with woman."

"Oh, what do you write?" Paul asked.

I was quiet thinking what I should say. I don't really want Spencer or his family to know that it's actually about my and Spencer's love life.

"Uh, it's for their life and style portion of the website so I publish articles of latest fashion for the season, makeup, foods. I also write articles about hard-hitting news stories when I'm not working on that. I actually prefer that more than the life and style thing. But because I work on both, and my segment has pretty good ratings, I got a raise so I'm earning more money."

"That's great." Linda smiled.

"It is. I'm real happy with how everything is going. My life is just perfect right now." Shadow jumped onto the couch and laid her head on my lap. I smiled and petted the top of her head.

"Have you guys talked about having kids?" His mother asked.

"Yes we have mother and we have no intent in having any anytime soon. We haven't even gotten physical with each other in bed yet."

"Mhm… plus we're only twenty-four, still with our whole life ahead of us."

"And we just want to see where this relationship will take us. We're still new to each other so you can't expect us to start having kids so quick. We're taking our time and when the time is right, and we think it's a good time to expand our family, we will."

"So Teddy, since we're on the topic of family, why don't you tell us a little about yours."

"Okay well, I have four other siblings, three brothers and a sister. My oldest brother PJ, short for Patrick John, is twenty-five and just recently opened his very first restaurant in Denver. His girlfriend and him are also expecting a baby together."

"Oh, he lives in Denver?" Linda asked.

"My whole family does actually. Me and my siblings were born and raised in Denver."

"Oh, Spencer, you didn't tell us she was from Denver also." Paul said.

"Oh, must have slipped my mind."

"So I'm the second oldest and then there is my brother Gabe, short for Gabriel, who is twenty and goes to college in Florida. Then there is my sister Charlie, short for Charlotte, who is ten and lastly my younger brother Toby who is seven."

"What do your parents do for a living?" Paul asked.

"My dad is an exterminator and owns his own shop. You might have heard it before, Bobs Bugs Be Gone. And my mom worked as a registered nurse at the hospital but then quit when my youngest brother was born and now she works on Good Morning Denver as a co-host."

"Oh, that is your mother?" Linda said. "She's always stealing the spotlight."

"Yeah, that's my mom. She has always been like that. Whenever I was in a play or performing, she would always try to steal the spotlight from me."

"Do you sing or something?" Paul asked.

"In high school, I would sing and be in plays but I don't sing nor act much now a days. I remember I competed in something call Battle of the Bands with my brother, his friend, his girlfriend and we won."

"Spencer, didn't you compete in that?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, but I lost from some grou- Wait, did I lose from you?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't remember the name of the guy who came in second place but I guess there could be a good chance it was. I'm sorry if it was."

"So you have met before." Paul said.

"I guess we have." Spencer replied. "And she beat me at my own game."

I laughed. "I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well it's been real nice getting to know you better, Teddy, this past week." Spencer's mother said.

I smiled. "And you both also. I see now where Spencer get's a lot of his wonderful qualities from and his good looks."

Spencer laughed. "Oh Teddy, stop it. I'm not that good looking."

"Hopefully we'll see you both up at the mountain for the holidays." His father said.

"Hopefully." I said. I still can't get over the fact that his family has their own mountain, well not entirely their own but still. They just share it with some other family so it's still practically theirs. "Have a safe flight back."

"We definitely will." His mother gave me a hug. "And you be good to my son, treat him well."

"I will."

"I'll walk you guys out." Spencer smiled.

When the three of them exited the house, I walked up to our bedroom and grabbed my laptop to finish off my latest article for my online segment about spending a week with the in-laws.

_After a week of spending time with my in-laws, they finally left today. I actually enjoyed spending time with them and getting to know my husband's family better. I also discovered that my husband and I met before at a singing competition that was held at the local mall in Denver. The best thing is he came in second and me and some friends came in first. I feel they left liking me more than they did when they got here… So victory! The in-laws like me. _

I saw Spencer walk in and he closed my laptop shut and hovered on top of me and gave me a kiss. He moved over and laid next to me when our lips broke.

"What were you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I was just finishing an article." I smiled. I placed my laptop on the floor. "Do your parents like me?"

"Yeah, I think they do."

"I'm so relieved now. I was so scared they wouldn't like me."

"You are a very likable woman so you had no trouble. Now all we need to do is get your family to like me."

"Just don't act like a dick towards me and you should have no trouble."

Spencer chuckled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"I think I love you."

I smiled. "I think I do too."

He smiled and gave me a kiss. We continued to kiss as we laid in bed. The kissing got heated quickly so it eventually lead to something more. An hour later, we laid in our bed together with my head laying on his bare chest and the sheets covering us. Spencer had his arms around me and I had mine around him.

"That was amazing." He murmured.

I smiled as I traced the outline of his abs. "You're more amazing."

"Would it be appropriate to say I love you?

"Very." I smiled.

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

Later that day, I was finishing my article while Spencer was down finishing making dinner.

_When the in-laws left, actually right when they left, things got physical. And when I saw physical, I mean we had sex. It wasn't awkward at all for being our first time together, it was just magical. And things went further because he was the first to say, _I love you, _and I said it back. I think I can officially say I'm in love with him, I love him and he loves me back. _

"And send." I smiled. I heard Spencer shout for me to come down to eat. I closed my computer and headed down to eat with my husband.


	7. Chapter 7

_I have now been married for about two months now and everything is going wonderful. It doesn't even feel like we've known each other for just two months but my whole life. I decided to sell my condo and to officially move in with him since everything is going great. We are currently in Denver to visit with our families for the Fourth of July holiday. I'm real excited because this will be the first time my family will spend any time with him… Stay tune._

"Ready?" Spencer asked. We are going over to my parent's house for a family get together.

I smiled and closed my laptop. "Yeah, let's go."

It took us about twenty minutes to get to my parent's house from the hotel we are staying in. When we got there, we got out and walked up to the door.

"I apologize in advance for my family's behavior." I said as I opened the front door. "Hey, we're here." I shouted. I saw my mom immediately walk out of the kitchen as I closed the door. "Hey mom."

She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Oh Teddy, I've missed you. How have you been?"

"I've been great." I smiled. "You remember Spencer, don't you?"

"Of course, I hope you have been treating my daughter fantastic."

"I wouldn't want to treat her any less." Spencer replied. "She deserves the best."

"How's the marriage going Teddy?"

Spencer and I walked over to the couch and sat down. "It's been going great. Of course the first few weeks were awkward and were the getting to know each other phase, but we are fully comfortable with each other now. I feel like we've known each other our whole lives instead of just two months."

"It's safe to say that I'm in love with your daughter." Spencer said.

"And I am with him." I smiled.

Mom smiled. "That's wonderful."

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Everyone is out back and PJ is barbequing."

Spencer and I got up and he followed me out to the door that led to the backyard.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Teddy, welcome back." My father exclaimed. "You have been missed." My father walked over to us and gave me a hug and shook Spencer's hand firmly. "Hello, young man."

"Hi sir." Spencer replied.

"I hope you are giving my daughter respect and moving at her pace that she is comfortable with."

"Dad, we are one hundred percent comfortable with each other now. We're heads over heels with each other now."

"You are now." Dad exclaimed. "I think it'd be a good time for a long chat then, Spencer."

"Dad, don't! You don't know Spencer and once you do you will know how wonderful he is. I have no issues concerning him and neither should you. I am more than capable to protect myself, dad."

"Okay, you are right." Dad placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Now Spencer, tell me, what college did you attend?"

"I went to BIPA, Boston Institute of Performing Arts. I majored in singing, acting, and dancing. I currently perform at fairs or open for some celebrities. I also guest star in a few shows but I don't do anything major."

"So you don't actually have a real job like my daughter."

"Dad!"

"No, no, Teddy, if you think about it, I really don't." Spencer said. "And I'm alright with that. I make a good amount of money yearly so it doesn't bother me much. I'm hoping for one day to become something more but I'm just taking one day at a time."

"You know dad, Spencer and I actually met once before when we were in high school."

"Did you attend the same school?"

"No, we both performed in the battle of the bands at the mall and he came in second from me, PJ, Sky, and Emmett."

"Huh, apparently you're not as good as a singer as you thought." Dad replied.

"Bob Duncan, stop being rude to my husband!" I exclaimed. "I know it's your job as a father to protect me but please give him a chance. You'll like him if you get to know him just like I do. I had to give him a chance and now it's your turn."

"I see now what you meant earlier about your family." Spencer murmured to me in my ear. "But don't worry, they won't scare me away."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Just give them time. They will eventually like you. They just don't know you yet and think of you as a new boyfriend instead of husband."

"How much time should we give them?"

"If you'd like to get on my dad's good side, just ask him about his job and he'll be heads over heels for you. Also ask him about one of his bug stories. He loves anyone who asks to hear one."

"Thanks for the pointers. Now what about your other family members, your mom and brothers?"

"I'm pretty sure my mom already likes you at least a little so you shouldn't have any trouble. My brothers are more complicated. Gabe likes baseball so maybe you, him and PJ could go to a game and bond."

"Yeah… Yeah, we could do that. Thanks for the pointers Hun." Spencer gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Alright time to work some magic on your dad. Question, how many bug stories will he tell me?"

"The more he tells you and you seem interested in, the more he'll like you. I apologize in advance for his bug stories. I'll try to steal you away if you are in there too long."

"Well this will be fun."

Spencer walked over to my father and started to talk. I watched them talk for twenty minutes and my dad had a huge grin on his face the whole time. I decided it was a good time to go save Spencer.

"Hey, how's it going over here?" I asked.

"Teddy, I really like this one. He seems like the only one who actually likes my bug stories."

"Oh really now I feel bad. I need to steal your new BFF away from you, dad."

"Aw, Teddy, we were just getting to the good part." Spencer said acting disappointed.

"Yeah Teddy, give me five more minutes." Dad said.

I shook my head and grabbed a hold of Spencer's arm pulling him away. "So, how was it?"

"Let's just say, I'm doing this because I really love you."

I smiled. "He seems to like you so good job, I guess you're a better actor than I thought but on the other hand it's not hard to fool my dad."

"Okay, now your brothers." Spencer said. "Baseball, right?"

"Yeah, I think there's a game on Wednesday so invite them to go with you."

"You think or you know?"

"Okay, I'm positive."

Spencer walked over to my brothers and started to talk to them. It seemed to me as if it was going well from where I was standing. I decided I should go over to them to see what they were talking about.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Spencer invited to take us to a baseball." Gabe said.

"That's nice of you, Spencer." I smiled.

"I thought since we all like baseball it's a good place for some brotherly bonding."

"I'm assuming I can't come then."

"No, Teddy, you can't." Gabe said. "It's just the boys excluding Toby."

"No, no, you are right." I said. "I don't want to intrude."

"I'm gonna go grab a drink, would you like anything, Hun?"

"I'm fine." I smiled as Spencer walked away. "You know, he has no siblings so it would mean a lot if you would treat him as if he is your brother but better than your brother since he's my husband. He just wants you and everyone to like him."

"Okay, Teddy, we'll be nice to him and actually try at the game." PJ said.

"Thank you, it'd mean a lot if you did."


	8. Chapter 8

"I've been thinking, since you are making me go out with your brothers, you should go out with my mom so you could have a better relationship with her." Spencer said.

"I thought she already likes me."

"Yes but she doesn't love you, I want her to love you."

"Fine, I'll ask her out to do something with me. Tell me about her."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know who is Linda Walsh? What's her favorite color, her favorite food, who would play her in a movie of her life?"

"Do you know that stuff about your mom?" Spencer asked.

"Purple, lasagna, and Reese Witherspoon."

"Uh, I can tell you she likes orchids. Oh, and she likes to go to this fancy place downtown for high tea."

"Anything else?"

"That's all I got."

"That's it?"

"Hey, I think it's pretty great I came up with that."

"Okay, I got an idea, I'll take your mother out for tea. Call her and ask her out for me."

"I'll call her but I won't ask her out for you." Spencer grabbed his phone and dialed called his mother. "Hey mom. what are you up to?" "Oh, nothing… Hey Teddy wants to ask you something. Hold on."

Spencer handed me his phone. "Hi, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm well, you?" She asked.

"I'm great. Hey, so Spencer is going out with my brother's on Wednesday to a baseball game and he thought it'd be a great opportunity for you and me to go out together and get to know each other better, only if you're not busy."

"No, no, I would love to." She replied.

"Spencer told me you like going to this one place downtown for tea, we can go together around noon." I suggested.

"I would love to, Teddy. Wednesday at twelve it is."

"Great, I'll see you then." I handed Spencer his phone back. He talked with his mother for a couple minutes and then he hung up.

"Thank you, Honey." Spencer said. "She always wanted a daughter to do these types of things with."

"It's my pleasure. It's not like I had anything planned. Oh wait, yes I did… Oh well, I'll just cancel and go out with your mom instead."

Two days later, Spencer met my brother's at the baseball stadium while I got ready to go out with his mother. I put on a light pink fit and flare dress that had floral lace on it with black heels. I put my hair up in a messy side bun and finished my makeup and then left.

Linda was already there when I got there and already grabbed us a table.

"Hello, Teddy, how are you?" She asked as she gave me a hug.

Once she released the hug, we both sat down. "I'm good you?"

"I'm well."

"I'm happy we get to do this together." I smiled. "Spencer thinks it's a great way for us to bond and build a better relationship, that's all he wants and so do I."

"You said Spencer is out with your brothers today?"

"Yeah, they went to a baseball game together. Hopefully after today they will see what a great guy he is and will like him. So Spencer tells me you like coming here for tea?"

"Yes, I do."

The waiter brought us two cups of tea and then there was an awkward silence.

"So uh, what was your reaction when Spencer told you and your husband he would be getting married to someone he didn't know?" I asked.

"My husband and I both thought Spencer was crazy to do such thing but Spencer is like that. He'll do things we don't approve of, take risks. This was probably one of the biggest risks he has taken."

"Yeah, a bunch of my friends and my family definitely thought I was crazy to do it also. I was actually ready to bail at the last minute but I'm happy I didn't. Spencer is a great guy and I discovered we have a lot in common." There was another awkward silence. "So where did you and your husband meet?"

"Oh, we met when we were both vacationing in Spain and then two years later we got married and had Spencer." She smiled.

"Oh, how nice. How long have you been married for?"

"About seventeen years now."

"I hope Spencer and I will be like you and your husband. You both seem so happy and in love with each other after all these years."

"That's how it is when you find your soul mate." She smiled. "You know you found him when he always makes you happy but still mad at times."

"It's not a real relationship if you never get mad at each other." I laughed.

Later that day, I got back to the hotel seeing Spencer already back. I took off my heels as I walked in a threw them to the side.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"It was fun." Spencer replied. "You look cute. How'd it go with my mom?"

"Uh, it was definitely awkward at first but it then eased and by the end we had a good time."

I walked over to the bed and laid beside Spencer. He leaned over and gave me a kiss. We continued to kiss and Spencer moved so he was on top of me. Spencer started to take his clothes off and gradually unzipped my dress and pulled it off. He kissed me once more before spreading my legs apart to continue. I gasped a little when I felt him go in me. He went slow, then fast, then slow again and that was how we spent the rest of our day.


	9. Chapter 9

***5 Months Married***

As I sat at my cubical working on a new article, I felt as if I was going to throw up. I quickly grabbed my trashcan and threw up in it.

"Oh, Teddy, are you okay?" Lillian asked.

I placed my hand on my mouth and swallowed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I must have eaten something bad."

"What did you have today?"

"I only had yogurt today. It must have been expired."

"Or you're pregnant." She joked.

"That's impossible. You have to have unprotected sex…" I trailed off when something dawned to me.

**_5 Weeks earlier…_**

_"Spencer please stop." I laughed pushing him off me. "And put some clothes on while you're at it."_

_"Not a chance baby." Spencer said. He continued to kiss me and kiss up and down my neck._

_Spencer started to pull my night gown off. He started to kiss up and down my stomach and kept going down. _

_"Ah, Spencer, don't stop." I moaned._

**_Present…_**

"Crap…" I quickly placed my hand back up to my mouth. "Uh-oh." I quickly grabbed my trash can and threw up in it again. When I finally stopped I turned off my computer and grabbed my things. "I'm going home, I feel crap."

"I hope you feel better." Lil said.

As I was heading down to my car, I texted Spencer telling him I'm coming home. On the way home, I stopped at a drug store and picked up a couple of pregnancy test. When I got home, I placed the paper bag in my purse so Spencer wouldn't see them. I entered the house and immediately walked up to our room. I changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and laid down in bed. A few minutes later Spencer walked up to see me.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Spencer asked. He walked over to me where I laid and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Honestly like crap. I've been throwing up a lot."

"Are you sick?"

"I think the fish we ate last night was under cook and it's now getting to me."

"Really, I feel fine."

"Maybe it was just my piece."

"Yeah, maybe… Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, can you just leave so I can rest. Rest is probably all I really need right now."

"Alright, I'll come back up later to check on you."

A few hours later, I woke back up. I looked over at my phone and it said it was 12:32 PM. I rolled out of bed feeling much better and grabbed one of the four pregnancy tests out of my purse and walked over to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet and peed on the stick and then placed it on the counter waiting for the results. I heard Spencer come up so I quickly hid the rest under some towels.

"Are you feeling better?" Spencer asked.

I smiled. "Much better."

"You sure, you look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, just a little dehydrated, that's all. Can you please leave?"

Spencer stared at me. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing, nothing but please leave. I'll be down in a minute."

Spencer continued to stare at me and then left. Once he was gone, I grabbed the pregnancy test from under to towel. My heart was pounding really fast as I picked it up and looked at the results. I looked back up and stared at myself in the mirror and then back down at the test. The test said _positive._ I quickly placed the positive pregnancy test in my toiletry bag since Spencer would never look in it and then headed down. I walked into to the kitchen and made myself some tea and then sat down at the table staring down into it.

"Why now… Why?"

"Why what?" Spencer asked.

I looked up. "Nothing…"

Spencer sat down across from me. "Teddy, I feel like you're hiding something from me. Are you?"

I shook my head. "I'm not." I got up from where I was sitting and walked up to our room with my tea in my hands. I grabbed my laptop and logged on to finish the article I was working on before I left this morning. Spencer came up a few seconds later.

"Teddy, are you really working? You are sick, you should be resting."

"Spencer, I feel fine. I really need to finish this and have it published on the site by five."

Spencer walked over to me and grabbed my laptop out of my hands. "Teddy, you'll thank me later." As he said that, he was reading the article. "Teddy, what's this? Is this about our relationship? Are you really writing about our relationship? Is nothing private anymore? Has anything been private?" Spencer said getting mad.

"Spencer, let me explain. When I went to work after we got got back from our honeymoon, my boss came to me and wanted me to write like a segment on our website about what we're doing, marrying a total stranger to find that love we both are looking for. I was hesitant at first because of privacy reasons but agreed to do one article. My boss came back to me a few days later and told me how mainly women were craving more from me and he said I would get a raise so I agreed. I'm sorry. I should have asked you before I agreed."

"So our whole marriage has basically been a lie. You've been doing this for the whole five months we've been married and probably talked about everything. Is nothing sacred anymore? Do you even love me or pretending so you could get the extra cash?"

"Spencer, it hasn't been a lie. Everything I told you was true, my love for you is real." I started to cry. "I love you so much, Spencer."

"How can I believe anything you say now?"

"Please believe me when I say that I love and really care about you."

"I can't, I just can't." Spencer handed me my laptop back. "I'm leaving. Wait no, you should leave. This is my house."

"Spencer please." I cried.

"Just leave."

"Fine, if that is what you want."

I grabbed my phone, laptop, and purse and headed out to my car. I sat in my driver's seat crying. I scrolled through my contacts and called my cousin, Megan. The phone rang a couple of times before I heard a hello on the other end.

"Hey, can I come over?"

"Are you crying, what's wrong?"

"Spencer found out about my blog." I started to cry more. "And he just told me to leave. He thinks our whole marriage has been a lie. I really love him and he doesn't believe me. He thinks I was pretending for extra cash."

"Oh, Teddy."

"Can I come over?"

"Of course. I'll see you in a few."

"Thanks."

**I bet you weren't going to expect this. A lot happened in this chapter. I was actually planning on this to happen, Spencer finding out about Teddy's little blog about their relationship and then gets mad, accusing her of basically using their marriage as a ticket of earning more cash. What's gonna happen next? Will they work things out or not? I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I called in sick to work and then headed back to the house since I spent the night with my cousin. When I got to the house, I noticed Spencer wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen and placed my keys and purse on the table finding there was a note which read:

_I want you gone by the time I get back on Friday. _

I cried and took my phone out to text him.

_T: Spencer, I'm sorry. _

_S: I want a divorce. I knew this wasn't going to work._

_T: Please no, I love you so much _

Spencer didn't reply. I scrolled through my contact lists and found my mother's name to call her. I heard the phone ring a couple of times before I heard a hello on the other end.

"Mom, Spencer wants a divorce." I cried.

"What, why, I thought everything was going great."

"It was but he found out about this thing I was writing for work that was about our relationship. He is mad at me. He thinks my love for him is not real, or marriage is not real, that I was just in it for the extra money since I got a raise for writing about it."

"Oh Teddy…"

"Mom, I really do love him and he just doesn't believe me." I cried. "He wants me out of his house by the end of the week. I don't even know where I'm gonna go. I guess I better get house hunting."

"Oh Teddy, you should have known keeping that a secret from him would have backfired."

"That's why I didn't want to tell him. I knew he would be mad. I just didn't think he'd be this mad. These last five months have been the best and now it just ends." I sniffled. "You know what, I'm gonna quit my job and find a new one. Because of them I lost the best guy ever who actually makes me happy."

"Teddy, don't quit until you find a new job. You don't want to be unemployed. "

"You're probably right…"

Mom and I talked for another fifteen minutes and then we got off the phone. When I got off the phone, I grabbed boxes from the garage that we kept from when I moved in and carried them up to our room to start packing my clothes. As I packed my clothes, I cried. I was thinking about how I have nowhere to go and how I'm pregnant. I guess I'll be raising this child all on my own since Spencer wants nothing to do with me.

Three days later, I went house hunting. The first house I looked at with my realtor was a two bedroom, two bath house. I wasn't that fawned of it because the kitchen was pretty outdated and super small. The master room was also pretty small and had a small bathroom that I hated.

The second place I looked at was another two bedroom two bath house. I really liked it especially the location of it but it was a bit out of my price range but if I can't find anything better, I'll just end up getting it since I really need a place to live in immediately.

The third place I looked at was a two bedroom two bath condo. It was within my price range and in a great location. The kitchen was a perfect size with updated appliances and both rooms were pretty big. I decided to buy it and I was told I could probably be able to move in it within a week.

After I signed the papers, I had to go to my OBGYN appointment. When I got there, the receptionist handed me papers to fill out while I waited. As I finished, a nurse came out and called me back. I handed the papers to the receptionist and then headed back. The nurse weighed me and took my blood pressure and then left. A couple minutes later, a doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Miller." The middle age man shook my hand and then sat down on his stool in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Teddy."

"How are you?" He asked.

"Honestly not that great. I just have too much going on in my life right now to be having a child."

"I hope you didn't come because you want to get an abortion."

"No, no, I'm keeping it. It's just happening at the worst possible time for me."

"So I'm going to ask you a few questions before we do an ultra sound." Dr. Miller said. "First when was your last regular period?"

"Uh, ten weeks ago I think."

"First child?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you had unprotected sex?"

"Five, six weeks ago I think."

The doctor continued to ask me a couple of questions before handing me a hospital gown to put on. He left the room so I could change in to it and then came back in a few minutes later. He had me sit in a chair and put my legs in a leg guard so he could do an inside ultra sound.

"This is going to feel cold and a bit uncomfortable." He said as he put the wand in me. "You see that flicker on the screen? Well that's your baby."

I smiled when I saw that flicker and it made me happy. It made me forget about what I'm currently going through.

"You are about six weeks pregnant and your due date is… Is June 9, 2021. I'd like to see you back in about seven weeks." The doctor pulled the wand out of me and placed it on a tray. "Why don't you get back in your regular clothes and we'll discuss everything you'll need to do for a healthy pregnancy."

I nodded. "Thanks Dr. Miller."

**Honestly, I don't think this was that great of a chapter, but it needed to be done. This story is almost finished, just a couple of chapters left. I may end it with fifteen chapters all together, maybe less. Thanks for reading this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

***1 Month Later***

I am officially moved into my new condo and I also found myself a new job. I now work at Yahoo Inc. in Santa Monica since they were hiring and no longer works for the LA Times. I'm getting paid more which I love especially since I spent a lot on furniture for this condo. Spencer and I are legally separated and have been in no contact. I really thought we weren't going to end in a divorce and he is really the first person I have actually loved.

Today I am flying back to Denver to celebrate Thanksgiving with my family. As I boarded the plane, I noticed someone I recognized, it was Spencer. I felt like crying when I saw him. I was going to go say hi to him but I decided to ignore him and take my seat. Spencer still has no idea about my pregnancy and hopefully will stay like that.

Four hours later, I landed in Denver. I got my carryon suitcase down from the compartment above me and slowly got off the plane. I exited the airport and waited for one of my parents to pick me up. I saw Spencer's mother pull up in front of the pickup but I just ignored her.

"Hi Teddy." Spencer's mother shouted as she rolled down the window. I pretended as if I didn't hear her. She obviously knew I heard her. "How are you?"

I sighed and looked over at her and smiled. "Hi."

I saw my mother pull up which was perfect timing. I walked over and put my suitcase in the back and got in the front.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Honestly awful. I really miss Spencer. I feel like someone just ripped my heart out of me and tore it apart in little pieces."

"Teddy, obviously if he wanted a divorce because he found out about a stupid little blog, then he wasn't the guy for you. A guy who really loved you would have been mad and then worked things out with you and then moved on."

"I guess he didn't love me then. I guess he just found an opportunity to get out of the marriage and took advantage of it and that is why I'm not telling him about the baby. I just want him fully out of my life and I'll tell the baby when it's older its father walked out on me."

"It's going to be hard being a single mother."

"I know and expensive. I don't even know how I'll afford all the baby furniture and then the clothes and esssities."

"It's called a baby shower or just make a registry and send it to all of our families and to your friends. They have to send you something even if they can't attend the shower."

"Smart, mom."

"You know, I never liked Spencer anyways."

"It seemed as if you did."

"It's called acting. I'm a pretty good actress you know."

"I saw him on the plane today, he was on the same flight as me but I doubt he saw me. I saw his mother when I was waiting for you also. She noticed me and was trying to start a conversation with me. All I did was say hi and then you showed up."

"Do you think she saw your belly because if she did she will tell Spencer?"

I shook my head. "I doubt it. I just thought he and I would make it, make the odds. I blame my boss. If he didn't encourage me to do that blog, Spencer wouldn't had gotten mad and demand a divorce."

"You don't know that though, Teddy. He probably wasn't happy in the marriage and wanted out of it. He knew how happy you were and didn't know how to break it to you until that opportunity showed up and took it."

"I just wish I knew what went wrong if your theory is correct."

"I think we all would but now it's time to move on and forget about him. When do you finalize the divorce?"

"We have to be legally separated for six months before it can be finalized so I'll be about seven months pregnant."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this and have his child while you are at it."

"Mom, don't say his child. This child is my child not his. He's going to have no contact or know this child even exists. This is my child not his."

When we got home, I carried my suitcase down to my old room down in the basement and laid in my bed crying. I rolled over on my side and saw an old photo of me and my ex-boyfriend Beau. I wonder if we would have worked if he didn't move back to Tennessee, I thought to myself. I wonder if he is married or dating anyone.

I sighed and rolled out of bed and walked back up and sat in the living room where my father sat reading the newspaper. Dad placed his newspaper down on his lap when I sat down next to him.

"There's my girl, how are you?"

"I miss Spencer."

"Teddy, he's not the guy for you if he didn't want to try to work things out. Didn't you say he immediately demanded a divorce? If he had any feelings towards you or loved you he would have stayed and worked things out."

"I know… He's just been the man who would make me happy ever since Beau. I loved him deeply but apparently he didn't about me. I love and hate him so much right now."

"Teddy, we told you you would probably get your heartbroken going through with this arranged marriage. You should have listened to us." He said.

"But dad, what you don't understand is that marriage, the past five months have been the best and happiest time of my whole life. I loved him with all my heart and he just ripped my heart out and ripped it up in a millions of pieces."

"Teddy, you have a big heart filled with love. Any guy would be lucky to be with you, he was just not the lucky one. You will find that guy."

I smiled and gave my father a hug. "I love you daddy."


	12. Chapter 12

Four months later, as I brought the mail up, I noticed a big envelope. I sat down at my kitchen table and opened it. I pulled out a stack of papers which were the divorce papers. I breathed out as I stared at them.

"If this is what you want, then fine." I got up and grabbed a pen and then sat back down. I signed the papers and then placed them back in the envelope. I felt the baby start to move again. I rubbed my stomach. "I'm sorry you won't have a daddy or know him." I breathed out. "This is definitely not what I wanted in life."

I placed the papers back in the envelope and placed the envelope in my purse. I grabbed my keys and purse and headed down to my car. After I stopped at the post office to mail it back, I stopped at the grocery store to pick up food.

"Teddy?"

I looked up and over to my left seeing Spencer. "Look, I signed the papers and sent them back today. I hope you're happy."

"Are, are you pregnant?" Spencer couldn't stop staring at my stomach.

I looked down at my stomach and then back up at him. "Yes I am, Spencer."

"Am, am I the father?"

"No you are not and do you want to know why you aren't? You aren't because you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Yes it was your sperm that impregnated me but you won't be the father to my daughter. She has no father." I placed a loaf of bread in my shopping cart and left.

"Wait Teddy." Spencer shouted. "That's not fair! I demand parental rights if it's mine."

I stopped and turned to look at him. "Just like you demanded a divorce. I really did love you, Spencer, but you didn't believe me and now you don't deserve to be a father to my daughter, she has no father."

"But Teddy."

"Spencer, you broke my heart six months ago and my family had to pick up the pieces. I quit my old job because I was mad at them for ruining my marriage. I would cry myself to sleep each night. My child doesn't need a father who will do the same to her. You know, I found out I was pregnant the day you told me to leave. How do you think that made me feel being pregnant and alone now? I could have just blurted out I was pregnant to make you stay with me, but I didn't want to be with someone who obviously didn't even care about me. You got what you wanted, a divorce, now give me what I want and stay out of mine and my child's life. We'll be perfectly fine, just me and her."

"That's a lie I did care about you."

"If you did you wouldn't have demanded a divorce just like that. You would have stayed and worked things out with me and we'd still be together happy and waiting for the arrival for our child."

"Can you at least tell me what you are naming her? Can I at least know her name?"

"Mirabelle, her name is going to be Mirabelle Eloise. A French name for where I fell in love with her father she'll never get to know." I breathed in deeply and breathed out. "Goodbye Spencer."


End file.
